


Day Twenty-Four - Tragedy

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Series: September 2019 OTP Challenge [24]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, The Character death is just zanes death in s3 mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Day Twenty-Four, Tragedy: Your OTP handling a tragedy. Did they lose a loved one? Was something stolen? How do they handle this? How do they help the other stay strong?





	Day Twenty-Four - Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> look at me, have some samuraishipping
> 
> This happens after s3 and pix doesnt witness zane rebuilding himself

Zane’s death rocked the whole team. They had split up, and all that, but you know that story, mostly, shouldn’t you?

Pixal was the most impacted by it. She found herself clinging to Nya for comfort afterwards, the samurai only giving her the comfort she wanted.

They grew closer during the year that Zane was ‘dead’. There were times that the ice ninja became a distant memory when they were together, until a small notice of him would appear and they would have to step away for a little while.

Nya found herself beginning to like Pixal. Not just like, but like-like her, if you get what I’m saying.

Nya loved Pixal.

When Zane was found alive, Nya expected Pixal to slowly go back to him. That Pixal wouldn’t be with her like they were and be by his side instead.

But, in reality, Pixal stayed by Nya’s side the whole time, Zane now only a friend to her. And past harbored feelings had been replaced.

Zane had taken it in stride and had been fine with it. He said since they thought he was dead, then finding someone else wouldn’t be the biggest problem of them all.

And, hey, Nya was happy about it.


End file.
